


Tsukishima Kei, you’re beautiful

by bluebabynochu



Series: Friends will be friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo is a tease, Kuroo just rly likes Tsuki a lot, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, TSUKISHIMA IS SO CUTE, but not rly an AU, cries, haikyuu!! - Freeform, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebabynochu/pseuds/bluebabynochu
Summary: Haikyuu was the shit back then. Can S4 come alr jkEnjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu was the shit back then. Can S4 come alr jk 
> 
> Enjoy

“Why is it Strawberry Flavored Milk and not Strawberry Milk? Is it because it’s just milk and you add strawberry extract to the milk like how you add vanilla extract into your cake?”

 

“Huh,” Tsukishima answers, “Maybe.”

 

“Kageyama likes strawberries. You like them too, don’t you stingy-shima?” Hinata questions with a tilt of his head and Tsukishima shrugs, “They’re alright.”

 

_Yes, I fucking love them. Of course I do. It’s something I crave almost everyday after school. Especially Strawberry Cake. Fuck- just the thought of it itself makes me nut._

 

“Makes me go nuts,” Tsukishima corrects himself out loud- not that it’s not already correct- and Hinata raises an eyebrow towards him, but he doesn’t question.

 

“You don’t seem the type to like strawberries to be honest. No offense,” Hinata voices and Tsukishima grunts.

 

“Do you ever stop talking?”

 

“Oh- do you want me to stop talking?”

 

Tsukishima gives him a side glance, “Please.”

 

Hinata shuts his mouth into a thin line and Tsukishima frowns to himself.

 

Simple. Oh so simple.

 

“Oi, hit some tosses for me will you?” Kageyama asks as he enters the gymnasium and Hinata jumps “Hell yeah!” he shouts and Kageyama sighs, “This isn’t about you. Its about me,” is what Tsukishima swore he heard coming from the latter.

 

He snorts.

 

A king. A king is what Kageyama is. It is what it is and it is what Tsukishima thinks of Kageyama. It’s not a bad thing. Its just a thing that comes to his mind from time to time.

 

Thinking is hard. Its really hard.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t like it anymore.

 

 

“Are you gonna practice some more Tsukki?” Yamaguchi walks over to him and plops down. Tsukishima looks over to the court and then to Yamaguchi.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay! Do you wanna walk back home together?” Yamaguchi asks.

 

“No,” Tsukishima grunts and stands, “I’m just gonna go home and sleep anyways.”

 

Yamaguchi smiles, “Okay! Stay safe and don’t let the kidnappers get you!”

 

“I don’t think that’s a nice thing to say Yamaguchi. Surely the kidnappers won’t wanna waste their precious time kidnapping someone like Tsukishima,” Tanaka calls out as he walks past them.

 

Tsukishima pushes his glasses upwards, “Highly unprofessional.”

 

Tanaka and Yamaguchi look at each other and shrug.

 

“I’m leaving,” Tsukishima announces to Ukai.

 

 

 

  
_What’re u doing ? - Tsukishima_

 

_hohoho? look what the cat DRAGGED in - Kuroo_

 

_hiya tsukki - Kuroo_

 

_I’ve already told you a million times not to call me that - Tsukishima_

 

_!!!! but its too cute to resist! anyways, y r u texting me at like 2 am? isnt it a thurs? dont u have school tmrw? - Kuroo_

 

_You have school too. - Tsukishima_

 

_ah yes i do dont i- Kuroo_

 

_o and the answer to ur first question!! im lying in my bed. I was just about 2g2 sleep actually but since tsukiiiiiii texted me, I couldn’t resist <3 - Kuroo_

 

_You’re really weird you know that?” - Tsukishima_

 

_i am - Kuroo_

 

_ure weird too yk? - Kuroo_

 

 

Tsukishima frowns.

 

 

_No I’m not. - Tsukishima_

 

Kuroo doesn’t see the next text, nor does he answer it and Tsukishima assumes he’s asleep.

 

_Maybe he doesn’t want to text me anymore because he got bored. Maybe he’s bored of me. Maybe he thinks I’m sucha fucking loser?_

 

Who texts at 2am to someone you don’t even know?

 

Yes. Thinking, yet again, is very hard.

 

He thinks a lot. Maybe a little too much, and it gets to his head all the time.

 

He shakes his head, puts his phone down and cups his face with both hands, “Stop thinking. Stop thinking. Stop thinking,” he mumbles, “This is useless.”

 

“It’s fucking useless.”

 

 

Maybe he should’ve just stayed in bed the next morning and come up with an excuse like “Mum, I don’t think I want to go to school today because my head hurts,” which in his defense, is very true.

 

He’s having a bad headache in the middle of break time and he doesn’t like it. He wants to just eat. In. Fucking. PIECE. Is that too much to ask? Yamaguchi turns around in his seat and places his food onto Tsukishima’s desk.

 

“You want some Tsukki? My mum made some of your favorites!” He asks and Tsukishima blinks, “Its Okay. Eat.”

 

Yamaguchi hums, “Alright.”

 

“Hey. Sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to walk home by myself,” Tsukishima says out of the blue and apparently it catches Yamaguchi by surprise too, because it takes him a while before he says, mouthful, “Ohmf? No worriesf Tsukkimmm. We all have those kinds of days.”

 

Tsukishima’s really glad.

 

Who wouldn’t want to be friends with a guy like Yamaguchi?

 

He doesn’t say it often but Tsukishima’s really happy to have someone like Yamaguchi around. He makes Tsukishima’s days a tad better.

 

“Do you wanna tell me why though?” Yamaguchi asks and Tsukishima goes, “Huh?”

 

“I mean- no offense Tsukki, but you seemed a bit dazed yesterday during practice. I mean, I get it. Its just a club, but usually you’d be eager to stay just a little longer,” Yamaguchi says slowly.

 

“Oh,” is what Tsukishima says.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m being pushy!” Yamaguchi gasps and apologies and Tsukishima waves a hand at him, “You’re never pushy.”

 

Yamaguchi’s eyes immediately go wide and he smiles so brightly it could hurt. Probably.

 

“I just.”

 

Tsukishima doesn’t continue.

 

And they leave it at that.

 

 

“Today was a really shitty day if I’m being completely honest,” Tsukishima complains and Kageyama snorts, “This is a first. I never knew could voice your feelings out like this, even if it’s just about a shitty day.”

 

“Shut up King.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“But I guess you’re right. Maybe I’m starting to feel as though it’s just better to let out whatever’s inside of you rather than just keeping it all balled up inside your head- you know?” Tsukishima mutters and Kageyama looks at him.

 

“KAGEYAMAAAAAAA!!!”

 

“What dumbass?!”

 

“Toss for me!”

 

Kageyama looks at Tsukishima one more time before leaving.

 

As if on cue, Tsukishima receives a call and he takes his phone out from his pocket and sighs at the name on his screen.

 

He presses answer.

 

“What?”

 

_“Oh?? Is that any way to speak to your mentor? Your senpai? Your boyf-“_

 

“Please don’t you dare even think of finishing that-“

 

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” and Tsukishima can practically hear the fucking smile from the way he says it and it pulls at his chest.

 

“Hey get to practice you lazy ass!” Daichi shouts and Tsukishima jumps but realizes he’s not shouting at him.

 

“Ok Kuroo- I’m in the middle of practice. What do you want?” Tsukishima sighs.

 

_“I’m actually in town. I have a practice match with one of the schools here. Come meet with me for dinner tonight? Should I pick you up? Or maybe it’s the other way-“_

 

“Okay. Come to my house. I’ll text you the address and we’ll go from there.”

 

“ _Oki- OI KENMA_!”

 

Tsukishima ends the call and brings his hand to cover his face.

 

Oh yeah.

 

He was blushing all right.

 

 

 

  
“Is this a date?” Tsukishima asks as they’re walking down the street. Kuroo gives him a side glance and smiles, “Id say it is- but what do you think?”

 

“I don’t think.”

 

“Oh?” Kuroo says with a raised eyebrow, “And why is that?”

 

“Its a waste of time. A waste of fucking precious time I cant bare to lose,” Tsukishima snorts and Kuroo laughs, “Okay. Well- for starters, I declare this a date, because we’re dating and we’re going out for dinner. And im treating you!!”

 

Tsukishima halts and grabs the end of his sleeve, “You’re not paying! I’m paying! You came all the way from Tokyo-“

 

“Yeah Kei, and thats because I have a practice match-“

 

Kuroo covers his mouth quickly and Tsukishima tugs harder on his sleeve. The latter starts to cackle, his body starts to shake and he’s laughing obnoxiously.

 

“Stop it!” Tsukishima tries to calm him down.

 

Kuroo shakes his head and takes Tsukishima’s face in his palms, “No fucking way will I stop. You’re just so goddamn cute. You should’ve seen the look on your face!”

 

Tsukishima can feel his cheeks start to flush, and the heat coursing through out his whole body is real. He’s feeling this.

 

“Kei,” Kuroo says, “Kei Kei Kei Ke-“

 

“Oh my god! Shut up?” Tsukishima whisper yells and Kuroo kisses the top of Tsukishima’s head.

 

“I say we head over to-“

 

 

  
Nope. His house was definitely not an option to begin with, and he still doesn’t know how they end up back to his place. Apparently Tsukishima’s mum made some fried rice today and Kuroo’s fine with it.

 

“So you come from Nekoma High School?” his mum asks sweetly and Kuroo gives her a cheesy smile, “Yeah.”

 

“You and Kei must be really close then if you being in Tokyo made you come all the way here!” She says excitedly and Tsukishima wants to. Die.

 

“Mum? I think we’re done eating,” Tsukishima announces and Kuroo protests, “Nonsense you fool! I love your mums cooking. I’d gladly eat so-“

 

“No!” Tsukishima shouts and grabs Kuroo by the collar, “I’ll wash those later mum!”

 

“Please tell me we’re gonna have angry sex in your room right now,” Kuroo whispers and Tsukishima pushes him into his bedroom and locks the door, “What? No!” he exclaims incredulously.

 

“Oh, bummer,” Kuroo days, disappointed.

 

Tsukishima falls onto his bed and mumbles into the pillow, “you’re really weird.”

 

“I know kei.”

 

Tsukishima screams into the pillow and Kuroo watches in amusement.

 

“You like me calling you Kei?”

 

Tsukishima looks at him slowly, “I really love it.”

 

Kuroo squeals, “Tsukishima Kei. You’re an amazing person. Why do you like me. You’re amazing. Wow. My heart. Make it stop.”

 

Tsukishima groans.

 

“My mum knows we’re together by the way.”

 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“Yeah. She was just playing innocent. She likes to do that. Even with Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima explains and Kuroo hums, “But it’s cute,” he shrugs and Tsukishima shrugs back, “I guess.”

 

Silence.

 

Silence fills the room for who knows how fucking long and it makes Tsukishima feel wary.

 

_He’s not bored is he? I think he just wants to go back to the camp. Ah god- fuck! Stop thinking tsukishima you fucking- UGH-_

 

_God. But he looks so pretty doesnt he? He looks so pretty right now. I think I want him to kiss me. Yes._

 

_Definitely._

 

_I definitely want him to kiss me. I want him to kiss me so much. I want to kiss him too. So. Much. So. Much. A lot. Lots of kisses would be good. Yes, that would be so so good._

 

_But did he really call me Kei?_

 

_Kei?_

 

_Fuck._

 

_I think- I think im-_

 

  
“Can I sleep here tonight?” Kuroo asks and Tsukishima blinks, “You- what about the practice match-“ and Kuroo’s is already on top of Tsukishima and hugging him, “Hm,” he hums and says, “It doesn’t start until the afternoon. Kenma knows I’m with you so im guessing he told the others.”

 

Tsukishima blushes, “Please get off then.”

 

Kuroo adjusts himself and looks at him, “Why?”

 

“So I can get you a futon?”

 

Kuroo raises his eyebrows, “You dont wanna sleep with me?”

 

“N-“

 

“Hm?”

 

Tsukishima sighs, “At least let me change. And- you change too.”

 

“I didn’t bring spare clothes Kei.”

 

Tsukishima feels his chest tighten, “Oh- uh. I’ll lend you Akiteru’s then.”

 

They sleep together, Kuroo hugging Tsukishima and the younger looking up at his ceiling.

 

This isn’t so bad, he thinks.

 

 

Okay, maybe he missed the part where Yamaguchi and the other members of the team were going for lunch today- and he’s really late.

 

By the time he woke, Kuroo was already gone and he had received so many texts from Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tanaka.

 

He groans and rubs his eyes.

 

_That was a really good sleep. Its been ages since I’ve had a good sleep. Maybe Kuroo should sleep wit- No._

 

Tsukishima shakes his head and laughs to himself.

 

He sits up, stretches and gets dressed as fast as he can and he’s out the door and on the way to Ukai’s shop.

 

 

  
“You’re late stingy-shima!!” Hinata exclaims and Tsukishima hums, “I know.”

 

Hinata gawks as Tsukishima turns towards Suga and Daichi, “Sorry. I over slept.”

 

“Its rare of you to oversleep,” Yamaguchi comments softly and Tsukishima whips his head towards him, “What?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“You know... your phones been buzzing for a while now,” Kageyama says, taking a bite of his apple and Tsukishima feels his pockets for his phone and takes it out.

 

 

_I’ll meet u ltr k? At urs? - Kuroo_

 

 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.

 

_Didn’t he have to leave tonight ?_

 

 

_Ok. - Tsukishima_

 

 

“What’s up?” Kageyama questions and Tsukishima blinks at him, “Nothing.”

 

 

 

 

“That’s super duper- uh- isn’t he not supposed to do that though? Like- isn’t that illegal or something? Like-“ yamaguchi stops talking and halts in his tracks and Tsukishima stops too.

 

“Why’d you stop?” He asks and Yamaguchi faces him, “Isn’t that Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma?”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widen and he takes in the figure sitting down on Tsukishima’s porch stairs and Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi for a split second before refocusing his gaze on Kuroo, “Uh-can we rain check that game?”

 

Yamaguchi glances back and forth and nods slowly, “Okay... Text me if you need anything...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless u

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asks and Kuroo hums, “I will be. Just give me a minute.”

Tsukishima watches Kuroo as he breathes in and out slowly on his bed and he thinks, isn’t he absolutely gorgeous like this? He’s not even doing anything, yet he seems to be able to take Tsukishima’s breath away.

“I lied.”

Tsukishima blinks.

“What?” He asks and Kuroo shifts his gaze from the ceiling to him, “I lied. I don’t have a practice match.”

“Okay.”

Kuroo sits up slowly, “I just-“

He stops and makes an expression that Tsukishima can’t quite describe.

“Am I weird?” Kuroo asks instead and Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, “Very.”

The latter stays silent for a while and Tsukishima feels as though he may have said the wrong thing at the wrong time, so he clears his throat, “You know I’m kidding Kuroo.”

Kuroo looks away, “Yeah.”

Tsukishima moves closer to the bed and looks up at him, “Tell me what you really want to say.”

And its like the wind suddenly whooshed into the room from the open window and Tsukishima feels his eyes widening.

“I just wanted to see you.”

“You wanted to see me?”

Kuroo chuckles, “I’m weird.”

Tsukishima shakes his head and lightly traces his finger on top of Kuroo’s open thigh, “You’re not that weird. You could’ve just told me you wanted to see me instead of saying you had a practice match.”

Kuroo sighs and takes Tsukishima’s hand in his and brings it gently to his lips and kisses it.

Tsukishima feels his heart burn.

This is so so so much. Too much- but he’s so fucking okay with it.

“Can I be honest Kuroo?” Tsukishima asks quietly as Kuroo drops the boy’s hand. Kuroo nods.

“I feel like some times you don’t like me. It makes me anxious, and its scary. I’ve never liked someone like how- I guess, I guess I’m saying that I feel like I’m falling in love with you,” he pushes his glasses, adjusts it and clears his throat, “whos the weird one now huh?”

Kuroo laughs and gives him a big smile and Tsukishima starts to laugh too.

Then Tsukishima stops and asks, “So does that mean Kenma’s not here with the team?”

“No, Kenma is here. I kinda dragged him along,” Kuroo shrugs, “I’m a mean friend. God forgive me.”

Tsukishima starts giggling, and Kuroo thinks its a rare sight to see but he’s totally cool with it.

 

 

 

 

Kageyama steps to Tsukishima’s side and gulps down his bottle of water, “What’s got you in a good mood today?”

Tsukishima stands straighter and coughs, “You starting a conversation with me is one of the last things I would ever expect King.” Kageyama’s jaw drops, “You did that to me the other day! And please stop calling me that. I told you guys a million times to not call me that.”

Tsukishima snickers and stretches, “Its fine if I do it.”

“No its not!” Kageyama exclaims and Daichi laughs, “Now now Kageyama, don’t let it get to you.”

Kageyama groans and shakes his head, puts his bottle down and starts practice.

Tsukishima sighs and is about to go on to the court but stops short when he notices a figure standing by the entrance of the gymnasium and he’s about to walk over when Hinata shouts, “KENMA!!”

Hinata runs over to the boy and gives him a tight hug and the whole team stops practicing.

Kuroo walks inside, a squeezed Kenma following slowly behind and Daichi walks over to him, puts a hand out and Kuroo shakes his hand, “What can I do for you Nekoma’s Captain?”

Kuroo waves his hand and says, “I’m leaving today. I just came here, just wanted to stop bye and say hello!”

“What are you doing all the way here huh Kenma?” Hinata asks, a bit too bubbly and Kenma says, “Kuroo wanted to see his-“

Tsukishima groans in embarrassment.

“Boyfriend!” Kuroo shouts enthusiastically and the rest of the team starts whispering here and there.

“Tsukki, are you-“ Yamaguchi starts but he gets cut off by Kuroo, “Ah! Can I borrow him for a while?” He asks Daichi, gesturing towards Tsukishima.

Bitch no.

Tsukishima can feel the heat rising up from his spine, to his neck and all the way on to his fucking face and he hopes it isn’t that noticeable.

“EH???” Tanaka and Nishinoya shout in unison. Kageyama has his jaw dropped and Hinata’s smirking.

Daichi is very caught off guard. Very. So is Suga and Ukai.

“Uh- sure,” Daichi says slowly and Kuroo smiles at him.

Tsukishima sighs and walks over to the latter as quickly as he can but he doesn’t miss when Hinata says, “Oh stingy-shima’s in love!!”

“Shut up dumbass! He can hear you!”

 

 

 

  
“You’re leaving now?” Tsukishima asks and Kuroo smirks, “you’re gonna miss me?”

“...Fuck no.”

“That was a very slow response but okay.”

They walk around the school grounds and Tsukishima asks, “You won’t be visiting this weekend right?”

Kuroo shrugs, “I don’t know? Do you want me to? I can come on Friday night,” and tsukishima protests, “No way! Its gonna cost you.”

“But I want to see you.”

“I-I...” Tsukishima can’t seem to force words out of his mouth and he stops.

“God, I hate you so much Kuroo.”

Kuroo laughs, “Please don’t say that. I’m sensitive,” and Tsukishima punches the latter on the arm softly. Kuroo looks behind Tsukishima and he sighs, “You know...” his voice fades off.

“I won’t know unless you tell me,” Tsukishima deadpans.

Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s wrist and drags him into- Tsukishima guesses its the storage room and the older closes the door and pins Tsukishima against it.

Suddenly everything feels to real.

Its getting hot.

“Kuroo...” Tsukishima whispers and Kuroo hums, licking his lips. Tsukishima’s breath hitches, “We’re in the equipment room and you have me pinned against the door.”

Kuroo gives him a sly smile, “It won’t hurt to kiss you right now would it?”

Tsukishima sighs and he feels like he’s going to melt.

Ukai’s going to fucking kill him.

“Fuck it,” Tsukishima says and he grabs the back of Kuroo’s head and slams his lips onto his hungrily and Kuroo moans, “Damn you want it that bad?”

“You started this,” Tsukishima shakes and they start to move and they fall onto a mattress the school uses for tumbling.

Kuroo’s hands are suddenly all over Tsukishima and he can feel Kuroo’s hands all over him and it’s making him feel so good. Its so so fucking good, Tsukishima feels as though he won’t be able to stop whats about to happen next.

Kuroo breaks away from Tsukishima and mumbles against his neck, “I’m gonna sound like such a horny teen but Kei, can I please fucking fuck the living soul out of you right now? I don’t- I don’t think I can wait till this weekend to do so,” and Tsukishima laughs.

“Yeah, please.”

Kuroo starts pulling down Tsukishima’s shorts and boxers along as well, and he can feel the younger harden even more and he whispers, “I didnt know you could get even more hotter than you were before.”

Tsukishima whines.

He gasps as he feels Kuroo trace his cock with his finger so lightly that he whines again and grinds on him to get more friction.

Kuroo grabs his cock and starts to pump it and Tsukishima does the same. He puts his hand into Kuroo’s pants and grabs the latter’s shaft and he feels Kuroo’s breathing start to quicken against his neck.

“Fu-Fuck Tetsurou,” Tsukishima moans out as Kuroo flicks his wrist and Kuroo lets out a high gasp, “Jesus fuck Kei-“

Tsukishima pulls back and takes off his shirt and takes his pants and boxers off and throws them who knows where, Kuroo smiles and does the same.

Kuroo grabs the youngest waist and switches their places so it’s him that’s above Tsukishima and he dives in to take Tsukishima’s lips into his.

Tsukishima moans and Kuroo starts to kiss along the others chest and move downwards more and Tsukishima adjusts his glasses and Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

“I wanna see you suck my dick,” Tsukishima bluntly says and Kuroo bursts out cackling.

“I’m not gonna look pretty while doing it,” Kuroo warns.

“You’ll always look pret-“ he gasps as he Kuroo takes him in and he tries to grab onto the mattress, tries to grab hold of something, “pretty to m-me.”

He feels Kuroo smile with his cock in his mouth and he thinks, what a brat.

Kuroo pulls away after going down on him a few times and he says, “it’s gonna hurt Kei.”

Tsukishima nods, “I know.”

Kuroo slicks his fingers up and takes some pre cum from Tsukishima’s cock. His finger ghosts over the others hole and Tsukishima gasps, “Fuck put it in Tetsu.”

“Fuck Okay,” Kuroo mutters and his finger enters and Tsukishima squirms.

“Sorry,” Kuroo says and Tsukishima hums, “just- just keep going.”

_It feels weird._

_It feels really weird._

It takes a few minutes before Kuroo’s adding another finger and that has Tsukishima moaning, pleading Kuroo to just get on with it because he wants to fucking cum.

Kuroo adds another finger, and he starts fingering Tsukishima fast- not forgetting to move them around until he finds his prostate.

And suddenly, Tsukishima feels his mind go blank. His eyes roll to the back and he moans so loud, he thinks the team can hear him from all the way at the gymnasium.

“Okay, im gonna put it in now,” Kuroo says and he snorts to himself, “fuck I think I’ll shut up from now on.”

Tsukishima shakes his head, “Talk more. It makes me feel comfortable.”

Tsukishima guesses that what he said probably fired Kuroo’s spirit up because before he knows it, Kuroo’s already entering him and he grunts.

“Fuck Kei- you’re so fucking tight,” Kuroo moans.

“Fu-Fuck. Fuck me Tetsu,” Tsukishima breathes out.

Kuroo starts rocking back and forth and by the minute, he’s going faster and they’re both panting so much.

Tsukishima feels as if he’s going to die because Kuroo feels so good inside him and he wants more, more, more.

“I thi- think im not gonna- la-last Kei,” Kuroo whines and Tsukishima pants, “fuck me too.”

And they’re both cumming.

Kuroo plops down onto Tsukishima’s chest and breathes heavily and he starts to laugh slowly, “Im clean. You’re clean right- because I just came inside you.”

Tsukishima closes his eyes and says, “way to state the obvious.”

Kuroo howls, “Fuck- I love you so much.”

Tsukishima opens his eyes, “Yeah I know.”

 

 

 

  
“You’re nasty stingy-shima!” Hinata exclaims and Kageyama shakes his head in disgust.

“You guys have probably done things much more worse,” Tsukishima says and Hinata shuts his mouth. Kageyama’s jaw drops, yet again.

 

 

 

 

  
“I didn’t get to tell you the other day,” Tsukishima starts and Kuroo hums, head resting on Tsukishima’s lap.

They’re both watching a movie in Tsukishima’s living room on a Saturday afternoon.

“I love you,” Tsukishima mumbles and Kuroo sits up, “I’m sorry. I think I have hearing problems. I didn’t quite get that. What did you say Tsukishima Kei?”

Tsukishima pouts, “I said...” he says, “I love you.”

Kuroo squeals and theres another squeal behind them. They both turn around in surprise.

“My sons a big boy now!” Tsukishima’s mum shouts in excitement.

“Mum!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD PLS FORGIVE ME FOR WRITING THISSINNNNNNNNNN
> 
> Pls forgive me since this is my first time writing smut lmao (and actually finishing it) + idk if u noticed, but the pacing was real quick bc I wanted to get it over and done WITH BECAUSE I CANT IM CRINGING AT MYSELF GOOD BYE
> 
> BLESS U IF U GOT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING
> 
> tq sm for the kudos and comments !! <3 
> 
> They’re so so sososoosososoos appreciated!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsunari kimura is stunning AS FUCK


End file.
